La Torre de Ai
by valery-chan
Summary: El mundo está al borde de la muerte, pero un profeta vaticina que habrá un mesías que salvará el mundo. Personajes: Italia, Inglaterra, Hungría, Ucrania, Bielorrusia, Prusia, Francia, España, Canada, América (Versión de la canción The Tower of Ai de Vocaloid)


La Torre de Ai.

Nuestra historia comienza no hace mucho tiempo atrás, en un lejano mundo. La gente era feliz y vivían una vida normal, sin complicaciones ni preocupaciones.

Pero los hombres son por naturaleza criaturas codiciosas. Y en su codicia buscaron un poder superior a cualquier intelecto humano. Los hombres se rieron de Dios. Y este, en su odio y venganza contra los hombres que quisieron sobrepasarlo, selló las nueve fuerzas naturales del mundo en forma de Bendiciones en la Torre de Ai.

Con las fuerzas naturales selladas, el mundo comenzó a deteriorarse. Pero un profeta otorgó un rayo de esperanza al mundo.

….

Un muchacho dibujaba a la sombra del único árbol de la colina.

-¡Feliciano!- Feliciano levantó la mirada para ver quién lo llamaba. Era su hermano mayor, Lovino.- Maldito, siempre igual. Te quito la mirada un segundo de encima y ya te escaqueas del trabajo.

-Lo siento hermano.- Feliciano se levantó y bajó la colina para reunirse con su hermano. - Pero no había nadie en la tienda y tampoco tenemos ningún encargo, así que he venido a pensar nuevos diseños.

Los hermanos volvieron al pueblo, en dirección a su sastrería. Vivían en un pueblo costero, no muy grande y humilde. Todos los que vivían eran sobrevivientes de otros pueblos. Desde que las Bendiciones fueron creadas, la tierra cada año se vuelve más estéril y las personas, presas de la desesperación habían empezado a atacarse unos a otros. De un modo u otro, algunos de los niños sobrevivientes se habían encontrado y decidieron buscar un nuevo hogar. Después de meses viajando, dieron con este lugar. Era una aldea abandonada cuando llegaron, y al parecer había estado así por décadas. Habían encontrado un nuevo hogar. La tierra aquí no era tan estéril como en otros sitios, y la pesca era decente. Supusieron que era por la cercanía a la Torre, a solo unos cuantos días de viaje. Puede que el poder de las Bendiciones les permitiera vivir un tiempo más.

Pasaron por la plaza del pueblo. A esta hora, solía estar muy concurrida.

-¡Eh Lovi! Veo que has encontrado a tu hermano.

-Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así, bastardo. Mi nombre es Lovino. ¡LO-VI-NO!

-¡Ve! Antonio, qué alegría verte de nuevo por aquí. ¿Cuándo habéis llegado Francis y tú?

Antonio era bailarín. Se ganaba la vida viajando de un lado a otro con su amigo Francis, un juglar muy talentoso. Ambos eran muy populares en la región, sobre todo entre las mujeres.

-Ayer por la noche. Francis todavía está descansando y yo he venido a hacer unas compras.

-¡Ah qué bien! He oído esta mañana que Arthur y los gemelos han tenido buena pesca.

-Deja, Feli. Llevamos comiendo pescado seco dos semanas. Creo que voy a donde Gil a ver si ha cazado algo.- dijo señalando con el pulgar hacia el bosque, donde vivían Gilbert y su hermano.

-¡Voy contigo! Tengo que decirle una cosa a Ludwig.

-De eso ni hablar,-lo paró su hermano- tenemos trabajo que hacer. Mientras tú estabas dibujando, ha aparecido por la tienda el bastardo de Ivan y nos ha encargado un vestido para Natalya. Y como no cumplamos con el plazo nos mata.

-¡Es verdad! Se me olvidaba que su cumpleaños está cerca.

-Será mejor que hagas caso a Lovi, Feli. Se pone como un tomate cuando se enfada.- Antonio le guiñó un ojo a Feliciano y se marchó rápidamente, antes de que se desatara una tormenta.

-¡Qué no me llames Lovi, idiota!- le gritó de todas formas Lovino, rojo como un tomate.

….

Antonio se dirigió a las afueras del pueblo y se internó en el bosque. No muy alejada de la linde, Antonio se encontró con una cabaña. Aquí vivían Gilbert y su hermano Ludwig. Gilbert era un soldado al servicio del Culto. Cuando los ricos y poderosos empezaron a mandar al ejército para saquear aldeas, desertó con su hermano, su amiga de la infancia y un joven noble: Elizaveta y Roderich. Huyeron del caos en dirección a la Torre. Allí nadie los buscaría. Las cercanías a la Torre de Ai era considerado suelo sagrado, y nadie se atrevería a tal sacrilegio. Durante su viaje se encontraron con Antonio y Francis que estaban viajando y fueron ellos los que les contaron sobre el pueblo. Elizaveta y Roderich se convirtieron en algo así como la policía y jurado del pueblo, mientras Gilbert y Ludwig se quedaron con la cabaña del bosque y cazaban. Hablando de Ludwig…

-¿Ludwig? ¿Qué haces plantado aquí fuera?- dijo Antonio al encontrarse a Ludwig mirando a la puerta de su casa, con una bolsa en la mano.

-Antonio.- Ludwig se volvió hacia el bailarín.- Pues veras. Salí a buscar unas hierbas a casa de Yao y Kiku y cuando volví…-Gritos se escuchaban desde el interior de la cabaña. Por las voces Gilbert y Elizaveta estaban discutiendo. Otra vez. -Siguieron así por unos minutos y la puerta se abrió.

-¡Y ni se te ocurra volver a mostrar tu cara por el pueblo en una buena temporada!- Y con un portazo, Elizaveta salió de la casa.- Ah, hola Ludwig, Antonio. Que tengáis un buen día.-Y se fue con una sonrisa.

Entraron en la cabaña y encontraron a Gilbert sentado a la mesa, acariciándose la cabeza. Probablemente le vaya a salir un chichón.

-Ah… hermano. ¿Qué has hecho esta vez para enfadarla tanto?

-¡Oh! Luddy. ¿Antonio? No te esperaba de vuelta tan pronto. ¿Y Franny? Normalmente venís los dos.

-Echábamos de menos el pueblo. Llegamos anoche y Francis está descansando.

-Aja…claro…-Gilbert no parecía muy convencido.

-Hermano, no cambies de tema. ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

-Puede o puede que no haya teñido el pelo del señorito de rubio.

-¡Hermano!

-¡Pero es que me pone de los nervios! Siempre mirando al resto por encima del hombro, como si fuera superior. Y encima Eli lo defiende. - Ludwig suspiró. Y Antonio se reía.

-Amigo, deberías zanjar este tema de raíz y decírselo.-dijo Antonio.

-¿Crees que no le he dicho suficientes veces al señorito cuanto lo odio?

-No me refiero a eso y lo sabes.-Gilbert se sonrojó de pronto.- Tienes que declararte a Elizaveta.

-¿Pe-pero de qué estás hablando, Toni? ¿Cómo me va a gustar una mala bestia como esa? –totalmente nada de convincente.

-Hermano, Antonio tiene razón. Deberías decírselo y acabar con estos celos sin sentido. Ya sabes que Elizaveta no siente nada así por Roderich.

-¡Ni muerto!- Antonio y Ludwig suspiraron. Sabían que no iban a conseguir nada. Si una cosa era Gilbert, eso era cabezota.- Por cierto, Toni. ¿A qué has venido?

-¡Ah! Es verdad. He venido a ver si teníais algo de carne.

-¡Pues estás de suerte! Esta mañana he cazado un venado. Luddy, ve a buscarlo.-Ludwig salió a buscar lo que le había pedido su hermano.- Y ahora que Luddy no está, ¿qué ha pasado de verdad?

-Ah… A ti no se te puede engañar tan fácilmente.-Ambos tomaron asiento y Antonio empezó a narrar.-Llevábamos una semana de viaje cuando pasó. Francis y yo estábamos representando nuestra actuación como de costumbre. Y entonces los soldados aparecieron. Lo típico. Saquearon y robaron a los aldeanos.

-Pero me imagino que no fue por eso por lo que Francis no está aquí.-Antonio negó con la cabeza.

-Huimos de allí en dirección norte. Caminamos un par de días cuando sucedió. De pronto la hierba comenzó a secarse, el viento se arremolinaba y la tierra temblaba. El viento levantó rocas y árboles. Nosotros intentamos refugiarnos del viento en un bosque cercano. Pero un cascote le golpeó a Francis en la mano. Las cosas están empeorando.

-Eso parece. El mundo se muere, puede que no dure un año más. ¿Se lo has contado a alguien más? ¿Cómo está Francis?

-No creo que volvamos a salir en una temporada. Iryna y Natalya están en casa, cuidándole la mano. Se lo tuvimos que contar o Natalya se negaba a curarlo. Esa mujer tiene carácter.

\- Y que lo digas. No entiendo como acabó así con el sol que es su hermana.-Escucharon la puerta abrirse y Ludwig apareció con el animal y lo colocó en la mesa de piedra.

-¡Guau! ¿Cómo lo has conseguido? Parece que estaba sano y bien alimentado, eso no se ve mucho estos días.

-Kesesese. ¿Soy el mejor cazador del mundo o no? ¿Cuánto vas a querer?

-Es tan grande que creo que con una pata será suficiente.-Gilbert se levantó para despiezarlo.- Seguro que un estofado con esto está riquísimo.

-Invitadme para probarlo y te hago un descuento.-Alzó el cuchillo.

-Hecho.- Y golpeó con fuerza la pata del animal partiendo la articulación con un sonido seco.

….

Tres semanas después.

-¡FELICIANO!- Lovino llamaba desde la cocina.- Ya hace una hora que amaneció. Como no bajes ahora mismo, te juro que te tiro por las escaleras.

-¡Ve! ¡Ya-ya estoy listo, hermano!- se escucharon pasos apresurados bajando las escaleras y poco después Feliciano asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina. Se sentó en la mesa donde Lovino había servido dos platos con el desayuno. Lovino levantó la mirada de su plato.

-¿Qué crees que haces, Feliciano?

-Eh… ¿desayunar?

-El desayuno es para las personas que se levantan a su hora. Tú, mi querido hermanito, vas a ir a la plaza.

-¿A… la plaza?

-Ve y cómprale algo a ese bastardo de las cejas.

-¿Y mi desayuno?

-Desayunarás cuando vuelvas.

-Pe… pero…- las tripas de Feliciano rugieron en forma de protesta.

-¡Nada de peros! Esta semana te toca a ti encargarte de la comida. Sabes que últimamente escasea, y si me quedo sin comer hoy por tu culpa… ¡vas a dejar de ver mi lado amable por un tiempo!

-¡Ve! ¡A la orden!- Y con eso, Feliciano voló hacia el puesto que tenía Arthur en la plaza.

-Ve… hermano se pasa algunas veces…-Su estómago gruñó apoyándole. Feliciano paseaba por la plaza. A pesar de ser tan temprano, había mucha gente. Normalmente, sería un paseo agradable. La plaza era un lugar muy alegre a esta hora de la mañana. Pero con la escasez de comida que estaban sufriendo últimamente, todos estaban gritando y regateando por un precio más barato por un par de huevos.

-¡Hey, tío! ¿Y esa cara tan larga?

-¡Alfred, Mathieu!- Alfred y su gemelo, Mathieu, estaban cargando un par de cajas. Los gemelos y Arthur tenían un barco y vendían lo que pescaban.- ¿Qué lleváis ahí? ¿La pesca de hoy?-Con la pregunta, las caras de ambos se ensombrecieron.

-Eh… no.-contestó Mathieu.- Lo que hemos pescado, está en el puesto. Llevamos estas cajas de vuelta al barco.

-Si quieres comprar algo, date prisa o no quedará nada.- dijo Alfred.

-¡Ve! ¡Es verdad! Si no, hermano no me va a dejar desayunar y se enfadará conmigo.- Feliciano se alejó corriendo, dejando a los hermanos algo confusos.

Cuando llegó, se encontró una escena bastante familiar.

-Oh, venga Arthur… ¿no puedes hacerme una rebaja?

-Por décima vez, Francis. No es no.- Francis y Arthur se estaban peleando. Otra vez. Y esta vez parece ser que el motivo de la disputa eran los precios del pescado. En el puesto solo había dos doradas, tres merluzas y un pulpo que parece que se quería escapar. Es normal que subieran los precios. Incluso el mar parece que estaba agotando todos sus recursos.

-¡Pero serás tacaño! ¿Cómo pretendes cobrarme a mí esa barbaridad?

-¡Es el mismo precio para todos, idiota!

-¿Pretendes que Antonio y yo nos muramos de hambre?

-¡Me importa una mierda lo que os pase! Si quieres mi pescado, paga como todo el mundo.

-Oh… entonces…-Francis se acercaba despacio- ¿aceptarías que te pagara con mi cuerpo?

Arthur no dijo nada. Cogió un pez por la cola y golpeó a Francis en la cara con él.

-¡¿Y eso a qué viene ahora?!

-Oh. Hola Feliciano. Llevas un rato ahí. ¿Querías algo?-Arthur ignoró por completo a Francis.

-Sí, ¿pero no estabas atendiendo a Francis?- Feliciano se sentía un poco decepcionado. Después de todo, las peleas entre Arthur y Francis eran el entretenimiento número uno del pueblo, seguido muy de cerca por las palizas que le daba Elizaveta a Gilbert, claro.

-Ese bardo de tercera puede esperar.

-¿¡Bardo de tercera!? ¡¿Pero cómo te atreves?!- dijo Francis indignado.- ¡Soy un trovador muy alabado en el reino!

-Si fueras tan bueno, tendrías dinero para pagarme.- Feliciano quedó atrapado entre ambos, alternando la mirada entre uno y otro.

-¡Que tenga dinero no significa que vaya a pagar una barbaridad por una merluza!

-¡Ja! Escusas.

-¿Escusas?-Francis metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacó un puñado de monedas y las puso en el mostrador.- Je, no soy yo el pobretón que infla los precios.- Cogió el mismo pescado con el que Arthur le había golpeado y se marchó. Feliciano y Arthur observaron cómo se alejaba.

-Será pardillo…- Arthur sonreía mientras contaba las monedas. Por su cara, se podría adivinar que Francis había terminado pagando mucho más de lo que el marinero pedía.- Siento que hayas tenido que ver ese espectáculo, Feliciano.

-No pasa nada.- su estómago rugió, recordándole por qué estaba allí.- ¡Ah! ¿Me das esa dorada?

-Claro.-Arthur envolvió el pescado en papel y se lo pasó a Feliciano.- Te haré un descuento, por las molestias.

-¿De verdad? ¡Gracias Arthur!- Feliciano pagó y ya se iba, cuando se acordó de algo.- Por cierto, esa camisa nueva que querías, ya está lista. Puedes pasarte por la sastrería cuando quieras.

-De acuerdo, me pasaré luego. Que tengas un buen día, muchacho.- Feliciano se despidió con la mano y corrió hasta su casa, donde le esperaba el desayuno. Si su hermano no se lo había comido, claro.

…..

La campanilla de la puerta repiqueteó avisando que un nuevo cliente había llegado.

-¡Bienvenidas!-Saludó Lovino. Eran las hermanas de Ivan, Iryna y Natalya.-Supongo que venís por el vestido. ¡FELICIANO! ¡LAS HERMANAS ESTÁN AQUÍ!

-¡Voy!- se escuchó la voz de su hermano desde la trastienda. Poco después apareció Feliciano cargando telas y retazos.- ¡Ve! ¡Hola chicas!

-¡Hola Feliciano!- Saludó Iryna mientras que su hermana solo asentía con la cabeza.

-¿Y el vestido, Feliciano?- dijo su hermano.

-¿En la trastienda?

-¿Y qué hace allí? Tráelo, anda.- Feliciano desapareció solo para volver unos segundos después con un precioso vestido azul marino.

-¿Qué os parece?-preguntó Feliciano a la vez que extendía el vestido sobre el mostrador para que ambas lo vieran mejor.

-¡Es precioso! ¿Qué piensas Natalya?- La hermana menor estaba sin palabras, pero por el brillo de sus ojos y el leve sonrojo se podía saber que le había gustado mucho.

-¿Quieres probártelo? ¡Ven! Seguro que estás guapísima con él.- Feliciano la agarró de la muñeca y cogió el vestido con la otra, apresurándola a un rincón de la tienda cubierto con un biombo. Tras unos minutos Natalya salió con su vestido nuevo puesto.

-¡Maravillosa!- alabó Lovino.

-¡Te sienta tan bien ese color! Ivan de verdad tiene buen ojo.-dijo Feliciano mientras revoloteaba retocando y moviendo la tela y los pliegues de la prenda.

-Hermana, estás guapísima. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- Iryna se secaba una lágrima con la mano.- Vamos a ver a nuestro hermano y le enseñamos lo bien que te queda su regalo.- Natalya asintió, sonrojada del todo y murmurando algo que sonaba a "casémonos hermano". Ya en la puerta, Natalya se volvió para despedirse.- ¡Gracias, Feliciano, Lovino!

-Ve… Natalya se veía tan bonita con ese vestido… ¿Verdad hermano?

-Sí. ¿Pero sabes lo mejor de todo? Con lo que nos ha pagado Ivan por este trabajo, tenemos para vivir sin preocuparnos mucho por un mes. Aunque todavía no sé de dónde saca tanto dinero.

-¿Solo un mes?

-Sabes que la tierra ya no da para mucho, si la situación no cambia… Pero no nos preocupemos por eso ahora. ¡Para celebrarlo, voy a hacer tiramisú!

-¡Yay!-la alegría se vio interrumpida. Se escuchaba conmoción desde la plaza.- ¿Ve? ¿Qué pasa?

-No sé. Vayamos a ver.

Cuando llegaron a la plaza, un centenar de personas estabas reunidas alrededor de unos extraños. Vieron la melena dorada de Francis junto a sus dos amigos, Antonio y Gilbert.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios pasa?- preguntó Lovino.

-La verdad es que no lo sabemos, también acabamos de llegar, queridos.- contestó Francis.

-Esto no me huele nada bien. Esas ropas…-murmuró Gilbert.

-¡AH! ¡HE AQUÍ A NUESTRO SALVADOR!- un anciano con ropas púrpuras seguido por su cortejo, se les acercó y se arrodilló frente a Feliciano.- ¡Tú serás el mesías que salvará el mundo! Oh, gran salvador. Es tu destino viajar a la Torre de Ai, recoger las bendiciones y salvar el mundo de la destrucción, muchacho.

-¿Ve? ¿Yo?- el anciano puso un pergamino entre sus manos.

-¡Apártate de mi hermano! ¿Qué es todo esto?- Lovino y los demás observaban todo tras la línea de acólitos con túnicas púrpuras.

-¡Hermano! Deja al anciano que se explique.-se volvió al anciano.- Señor, ¿de qué estás hablando?

-Hablo de salvar nuestro mundo. Yo y los hombres que me acompañan hemos hecho un largo viaje desde el oráculo. El profeta nos habló sobre un joven sastre, de corazón puro y querido por familia y amigos por igual que recuperará las bendiciones y salvará nuestro mundo moribundo. –Feliciano no decía nada, solo observaba la cara de desesperación del anciano.

-Está bien. Lo haré. Un murmullo general surgió entre la multitud.

-¡Oh gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!- y entre palabras de gratitud, los extraños se retiraron.

-¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando?- Lovino le dio una colleja a su hermano.- ¿Qué es toda esa basura de salvador? Tú no vas a ir a ninguna parte.

-Pero hermano. El mundo se muere. Si es verdad que yo puedo ayudar de alguna forma, quiero ayudar.-dijo Feliciano con decisión.

-Pero…-al ver la decisión en la mirada de su hermano, Lovino sabía que esto era una batalla perdida. Suspiró.- ¿Pero qué piensas hacer? ¿Coger algunas provisiones y correr solo hacia la Torre? ¡Iba a hacer tiramisú!

-Solo no.-dijo una voz detrás de ella. Lovino se giró y encontró a Arthur y a los gemelos.- Nosotros lo acompañaremos.

-Yeah, tío. No tiene por qué preocuparte, nosotros cuidaremos de tu hermanito, ¿Verdad Matt?

-Claro que sí.

-Un momento, ¿por qué?- preguntó Lovino.

-¿Por qué? Tío, ¿no has visto las redes últimamente? Si ayudamos a salvar el mundo, todo volverá a la normalidad. ¡Y seremos conocidos como héroes!- dijo Alfred. Su hermano por detrás negaba con la cabeza ante el comportamiento de su hermano.

-Nosotros también vamos.

-¿Antonio, Gilbert? ¿Y Francis también?- exclamó sorprendido Feliciano.

-El mundo es peligroso, y nosotros lo conocemos mejor que nadie.- dijo Antonio guiñando un ojo a Lovino.- Así que no te preocupes Lovi. Prepara ese delicioso tiramisú para cuando volvamos.

-Nosotras también vamos- todos se giraron para ver de dónde provenía esa voz femenina.

-¿Señorita Eli? ¿Natalya, Iryna?-Feliciano no sabía que decir.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas, marimacho? Esto es una misión muy peligrosa.- saltó Gilbert. Elizaveta lo cogió por la oreja-¡AYAYAYYAY!

-¡Precisamente por eso! Alguien responsable debe ir con vosotros para manteneros a raya.

-¿Hermanas?-Ivan se unió al grupo con cara triste.- ¿Por qué vais ustedes también?

-Hermano…-susurraron las dos al unísono. Desde que habían escapado de niños de su pueblo natal, que había sido arrasado por los soldados, habían estado juntos e Ivan había cuidado de ellas. Pero desde que había hablado con Francis hace un mes, este les había contado el mal estado de la tierra y querían hacer algo para ayudar a remediarlo y salvar el mundo para volver a estar a salvo con su hermano. Ambas sonrieron e Iryna abrazó a su hermano pequeño.

-Ahora es nuestro turno de salvarte hermano. Además, estos no sabrían distinguir un hueso roto de un esguince sin nuestra ayuda. Van a necesitar a las enfermeras de la aldea.

-Cuando volvamos, te casarás conmigo- Natalya dijo mientras abrazaba a sus hermanos mayores.

El grupo se reunió y recogieron suficientes provisiones para el viaje. No debían tardar más de cuatro días en llegar a la torre, así que en una semana todo terminaría. Estarían de vuelta y el mundo recobraría su vitalidad, permitiéndoles vivir en su aldea por muchos años. Felices.

-Cuídate, hermano- dijo Feliciano abrazado a su hermano.

-Je, eso debería decir yo, estúpido.- Todo el pueblo se había reunido para despedir a este variopinto grupo de personas.

-Tranquilo Lovi, nosotros cuidaremos de él.-dijo Antonio

-No le dejaremos que nada le pase a nuestro precioso Feliciano.-afirmó Francis.

-¡Te he dicho millones de veces que mi nombre es Lovino!- dijo rojo como un tomate.

-Hermanas, cuidaos la una a la otra.-Ivan hablaba con sus hermanas un poco apartados del resto.

-Tranquilo, Ivan. Todo irá bien.

-¿De verdad tienes que irte hermano?- preguntaba Ludwig.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto. Esta panda de ineptos estaría perdida sin el increíble yo. Kesesese- Gilbert consolaba a su hermano con un par de palmadas viriles en la espalda. Eso de los abrazos es demasiado poca cosa para los hombres de verdad. No tardó mucho en aparecer Elizaveta para poner un poco de orden.

-Si el destino del mundo estuviera en sus manos, ya podemos darnos por muertos.-la seguía Roderich.- Luddy, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?- Ludwig asintió.- Cuida de Roderich y de pueblo por mí. Sé que nos llevamos a los causa problemas con nosotros- dijo lanzando una mirada significativa al albino que protestó con un "Hey"-, pero más vale prevenir que curar.

Cuando se terminaron las despedidas, se pusieron en marcha hacia la torre.

…..

Llegaron al pie de la Torre de Ai al medio día del cuarto día. Ante las grandes puertas, se tomaron de las manos y suspiraron.

-En la alegría y el dolor.-dijeron en un susurro.

Feliciano se acercó a la puerta y estas se abrieron. Entraron todos juntos tomados de la mano, y una vez las puertas se cerraron, la oscuridad los rodeó. De pronto, antorchas se encendieron en las paredes e iluminaron la habitación en la que estaban. Mostraban imágenes grotescas de gente sufriendo, ahogadas, ardiendo, alcanzadas por un rayo… y en el centro de todo esto, una antorcha de metal, con nueve espinas rodeando la boca. En la pared estaban representadas las nueve Bendiciones con símbolos brillando a modo de halo por encima de la antorcha.

-Parece que tengo que recoger las Bendiciones en esta antorcha- dijo Feliciano tomando la antorcha. Cuando la sacó del pedestal, las luces que iluminaban los frescos se apagaron y se iluminaron nuevas guiando al mesías hacia unas escaleras. Las imágenes habían causado una gran impresión en todos ellos, pero ninguno dijo nada. Tenían que seguir con su misión. Y así llegaron a la primera puerta.

Feliciano solo tuvo que acercarse para que las puertas se abrieran con gran fuerza, como si la torre estuviera ansiosa por su llegada.

Y allí estaba. La primera Bendición rodeada por una inmensa luz, la Floreciente Ola del Mar. Toda la habitación se llenó de un profundo olor a mar. Feliciano estaba a punto de alcanzarla cuando otra mano se adelantó a la suya.

-Compartimos el dolor y la alegría.-dijo Arthur, empujando a Feliciano fuera de la habitación.

Feliciano no pudo hacer nada, viendo como la primera Bendición fue robada. Miró alrededor y vio algo en los ojos de los demás. Odio.

Al llegar a la segunda sala, el calor los rodeaba con intensidad. Feliciano hizo por entrar, pero Elizaveta desenvainó su espada, amenazándolo. Ella tomó la Fiesta Ardiente.

Seguidamente, encontraron la Gracia del Sol. Iryna abrió sus manos y sonrió feliz.

Natalya, llena de ira corrió hacia la próxima Bendición, la Oscuridad Sosegada, y no se la volvió a ver.

-Pero la profecía…- Feliciano no entendía.- La profecía decía, que el elegido era yo.

-¿No creería que…?- empezó Gilbert con ojos brillantes.

-¿Dejaríamos que te llevaras toda gloria?- terminó Francis con una media sonrisa. Feliciano estaba totalmente petrificado. ¿Cómo pueden cambiar tanto unos amigos con la codicia?

Gilbert le dedicó una oración al Temblor de la Tierra.

Y Francis empezó a cantarle con su más melodiosa voz a la Canción del Rayo.

-Si quieres traer bendición a la tierra debes agudizar tu corazón y mente- dijo Mathieu.

-Intenta agarrarla lo más rápido que puedas.-dijo Antonio.

-¿Dónde están mis amigos?- Los tres solo sonrieron forzadamente ante la desesperación de Feliciano, arrodillado frente a la perta por la que había desaparecido Francis.- ¿Quién es vuestro enemigo que queréis este poder? ¿Estuve equivocado todo este tiempo?

Ahora el Rondo del Torbellino fue robada por Antonio, a la vez que este bailaba entre las brisas de aire.

Mathieu empujó a un lado a Alfred.

-¿Matt? ¿Qué haces?- Alfred llamaba a su hermano, viendo como entraba en la sala del Jardín de Plata- ¡Matt!-Mathieu se volvió, con lágrimas congeladas en sus mejillas y las puertas se cerraron.- ¡MATT!

Estaban en frente de la última Bendición, el Vivificante Magma, podían sentir que quería borbotear. Alfred había estado pretendiendo todo este rato, pero al final, todo era mentira. Riéndose, Alfred parecía brillar con orgullo.

Traicionado por los compañeros en los que había creído, las nueve Bendiciones del mundo habiendo sido robadas, sujetando una antorcha apagada, Feliciano se acercó hacia el altar en lo más alto de la Torre.

 _Dentro de la Torre, selladas, las Bendiciones esperan, para explicar el significado de la Penitencia que el mesías ha pagado. Llevando las Pérdidas a la torre, el mesías ha llegado tan lejos para que con una única esperanza veamos a nuestro mundo resurgir._

-Incluso si fuera tragado por el mar…-la voz de Arthur decía.

-Bailando con llamas a mí alrededor…-se escuchaba la voz de Elizaveta.

-Incluso si caigo de rodillas por la sequía…-decía Iryna.

-Incluso si me vuelvo loca en la oscuridad…-siguió Natalya.

-Devorado por la Tierra…-dijo Gilbert.

 _¿Pensabas que te íbamos a dejar seguir tú solo?_

-Gritando cuando me alcanza un rayo…-cantaba Francis.

-Hecho jirones por las cuchillas del viento…-Antonio decía.

-Con mi corazón y cuerpo congelados en el suelo…-mentó Mathieu.

-Arrastrándome por el fuego…- terminó Alfred.

 _En la salud y en la enfermedad, no importa lo que pase o lo que nos espere… compartimos la alegría y el dolor._

Y ahí estaba de pie, a punto de pasar la antorcha maldita con nueve sacrificios manchando sus manos. Rodeado por nueve estatuas con velas color sangre en sus manos.

 _El ciclo se ha completado una vez más._

-No somos los últimos.

La cera empezó a derretirse y a fluir por canales hasta el altar central.

-Con la llama que he recibido de sus amigos.

 _Cualquier cosa por ayudarte._

-Honraré sus vidas y pondré fin a esto.-dijo con resolución.

La mañana empieza a dejarse ver con los primeros rayos del amanecer. El sonido de la Gloria haciendo eco a su alrededor, el mesías que ha aceptado la voluntad de Dios está de rodillas, solo, riéndose del cielo. Es hora de pedir su deseo. Las Bendiciones eran nueve Pesares.

Y levantó las manos hacia el altar.

…..

Una voz lo llamaba.

-Veneciano… ¡Veneciano!-¿Veneciano? Ese no era su nombre.-¡VENECIANO!-el grito en la oreja lo despertó. Y lo que vio le sorprendió.

-¿Lovi?-dijo parpadeando los restos de la siesta. Estaba confuso. Hasta hacen un momento… pero eso había sido un sueño… pero…Se lanzó sobre su hermano, abrazándolo y llorando en su hombro.

-¿Veneciano? O…oye…¿Te pasa algo?- Romano estaba totalmente sorprendido por la reacción de su hermano. No podía hacer que dejara de llorar, ni quitárselo de encima.- Ya pasó, era solo un mal sueño.-Romano lo abrazó con más fuerza al ver que Veneciano lloraba más.- Ya está… ¿Sobre qué era? ¿La guerra? –negación-¿Nonno? –negación-¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?-negación.

-Solo… solo quédate conmigo-dijo desde el hombro de su hermano.

-Me quedaré contigo, pero tenemos una reunión en media hora. Pero si no te sientes bien podemos faltar, que se joda el macho patatas.-esto pareció romper el hechizo.

-¿Con todos?- Veneciano abrió los ojos como platos.- ¿Con la señorita Hungría y, y, América y hermano España y Francia, con Rusia y sus hermanas?

-¿Sí? Veneciano, ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?- Su hermano se había vuelto loco si quería ver a Rusia y sus hermanas. Bueno, a Ucrania lo entendía, incluso Bielorrusia. ¿Pero Rusia? Veneciano se levantó de golpe y empezó a correr colina abajo hacia la villa.- ¡Espera Veneciano!

-¡Vamos hermano!- dijo dándose la vuelta y haciéndole señas a su hermano, que estaba de pie bajo el árbol donde él había estado durmiendo la siesta.

* * *

 **¡Si os ha gustado, no os olvidéis de comentar y dadle a like!**


End file.
